The present invention relates to skis of the snow and water type and more particularly to an improved ski for use in a monoski.
The term "monoski" is a term customarily used for water skiing, since the skier stands on a single ski or runner member.
The usual difficulties which are to be dealt with when using conventional skis comprise the maintenance of an ideal body position which will vary according to the speed and running situation, the displacement of body weight from one ski to the other and the command of the ski edges connected with such body displacement, the guidance of the skis, particularly their maintenance of a parallel position and finally the adoption of the position of the skis and of the position of the body to the ground and the track to be followed.
These difficulties usually are gradually overcome by the skier with increasing ability, but a great amount of strength and concentration is needed which diminishes the pleasure of skiing and results in a retardation of the excursion on skis. When the skis are not maintained in exact parallelism, one or the other ski not only moves in a longitudinal direction but will also skid laterally which will slow down the running speed.
When skiing over undulated ground, particularly when crossing the undulations at an angle other than right angles, a considerable expenditure of force is required to keep the skis parallel to each other.
The novice in skiing will always have considerable difficulties in learning to keep the two skis in parallel position which allows skiing without fatigue.
The use of a monoski overcomes these difficulties and enables the skier to enjoy skiing to a greater extent.
Known monoskis include a ski having a width wide enough to support both feet of the skier on the surface of the elongated ski.
Another type of prior art monoski is that type including a platform for both feet of a skier elevated above the surface of the ski or ski member supported in this elevated position by one or two columns with the base of the columns secured to the upper surface of the ski or skid member.